Amanda Graystone
Amanda Graystone is the wife of industrialist Daniel Graystone and the mother of Zoe Graystone. She is a renowned plastic surgeon who works at Caprica General Hospital. She is also a photographer. Category:New Cap City Personality Amanda has a substance dependency. She mixes pills with Scorpion Ambrosia. She smokes purple with Clarice Willow at the Dive. Early Life Amanda has a brother named Darius, who was killed in a car crash. After the accident, she had trouble coping with reality and saw her dead brother everywhere. Amanda dropped out of college and disengaged from life. Three years after the accident, Amanda checked into the Delphi Convalescent Institute for two and a half years. She spent the first six months chasing her brother down hallways - some real, some imaginary. Because she was in the car with him, she has survivor's guilt and regrets leaving some things unsaid. Amanda says surviving is her punishment. In 22YR Amanda married Daniel Graystone. (1) He is the industrialist who would later pioneer the first Cybernetic Life Form Node. While Amanda was pregnant with Zoe (26YR), they lived in a flat in Cloverdale. Times were hard and they were behind on the rent. After Daniel made his deal with MicroCap, the Graystones moved to a house that Zoe loved. She planted a garden there with Amanda. When Zoe was five (31YR), the house burned down in a fire. Zoe was traumatized. Since then, Zoe has been afraid of fire. The Graystones love to camp, but the last time they went camping, much less took any vacation, was when Zoe was nine years old (35YR). They went to the Ionian Islands on Caprica. Zoe Amanda's relationship with her daughter Zoe is strained and often unpleasant. Zoe has a harsh view of her parents' scientific professions. She is rude, angry and defiant with them. Amanda thinks Zoe is an ungrateful teenager who does not appreciate the advantages they have given her. In a particularly heated argument that occurs after Zoe was caught using the holoband at the Athena Academy, Zoe accuses her mother of marrying into money. In a flash of anger, Amanda slaps Zoe. Immediately regretful, Amanda says she did not mean it. Daniel assures her that Zoe knows she did not. Tragedy Zoe abandons her family for a new one, waiting for her and her boyfriend, Ben Stark, at a Monotheist safe house on Gemenon. They take the MAGLEV to the spaceport. On the way, Zoe sends a letter via e-sheet to Amanda, forgiving her. Immediately afterwards, Ben reveals bombs strapped to his chest. In the name of the One True God, Ben detonates the bombs, destroying Train 23 and killing over five-hundred people. The message is prevented from being delivered in the aftermath of the attack. It is eventually brought to Amanda by GDD Agent Jordan Duram. Duram believes it is a goodbye message. Duram says he believes Zoe was affiliated with the terrorists and may have been one of the bombers. Amanda is disturbed by this news and tells Duram to get out. Amanda is in deep mourning over the death of her daughter. She spends a great deal of time alone at home watching home movies of Zoe. Agent Duram keeps trying to speak with Amanda about what she might know about Zoe's connections to the Soldiers of the One. She refuses his efforts to search their home on the basis that Daniel does defense work on the premises. Revelations Exactly one month after the bombing, Amanda encounters Natalie Stark (Ben's mother) at a memorial service for the victims. Natalie returns Zoe's belongings, which she found in Ben's room. Driven to despair over the realization that her daughter had a boyfriend she knew nothing about, as well as the golden infinity symbol pin among her daughter's possessions, Amanda confesses to the crowd that Zoe may have caused the bombing. She says her daughter was a terrorist and apologizes to the furious crowd. When Amanda held up Zoe's infinity pin (an STO symbol) to the crowd at the memorial, this provided the evidence the GDD needed to permit a search of Zoe's property. Duram uses the hostility towards the Graystones to cut through the political red-tape to expedite a search order to gain entry to the lockers at the Athena Academy and to the Graystone residence. The school's lockers are ransacked and everything in Zoe's room is confiscated. Aftermath In the fallout following her announcement, Amanda resigns her position at the hospital. The media dubs her, "terror mom." With public opinion backlashing against the Graystones, Amanda's opinion of her daughter oscillates as she moves from a grieving and bewildered mother to the defender of her family's name. Hoping to salvage the Graystone name, Daniel books an appearance on Baxter Sarno's show. As Daniel bungles the interview, Amanda arrives and declares that her husband is doing it wrong. She joins her husband on stage where she says that Sarno, Caprica, and the media have it wrong. Amanda's heartfelt defense of her daughter, along with Daniel's willingness to appease the public, turns an otherwise disastrous interview into a public relations success. When Sam Adama (posing as Sarno's driver) escorts Amanda Graystone home that night, he makes it perfectly clear that although the Graystones may be on the cusp of swinging public opinion back in their direction, there are plenty of people ready to hold Amanda and Daniel responsible for the train bombing deaths. References 1. "Gray Matters." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, Eric Stoltz's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two.